


Synthetic Reality

by Little_Snowflake_Bunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Philosophy, This might not be a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Snowflake_Bunny/pseuds/Little_Snowflake_Bunny
Summary: Synthesis-- the combination of ideas to form a theory or system.Authentic-- the undisputed origin.





	Synthetic Reality

_Nothing can be authentic in reasoning. How could you understand when reality shifts. What can you do when morals are tested? What can a single person do? When are limitations in set in the consciousness of man's spirit?_

_There is no reality. It has been fabricated by the greediness of man's desires. It has rotted them, however._


End file.
